World Elements
by Koganfan345
Summary: The world is in Logan's hands if he doesn't tell the guys about their powers... well who knows what could happen. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! IM ON A ROLL! WOO HOO! **

**BUT ANYWAY…. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT ME TO.**

**ENJOY!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

The name's Logan Mitchell, I tell my friends everything that's wrong with me even private stuff that I know they won't make fun of me with. But there is one thing that no one not even the guys know about; the secret is that I'm…an element of the world. I'm water elemental; I can make water bolts out of my hands and everything! But another thing about this is that the guys are also an element of the world, James is an air element, (I mean who wouldn't guess that it made sense.) Carlos is a fire element (Which I think is a bad idea) and Kendall is an Earth element.**(1)** We together are elements of the world and nothing can break us apart or hell will break loose.

I would love to tell you what happens in the later future but I would like you to read my story of how we got kidnapped and how the guys found out about their powers in the weirdest situations!

Talk later!

-Logan

**Was that amazing or what because I think the next chapter will be even better! **

**(1)I'm still not sure if I want them to have these powers tell me what you think, but I think Kendall should have fire because he has anger so it would make sense I don't know R&amp;R Please.**

**-Destini**


	2. Chapter 2:Kendall

**Hey again later today I have to go to my cousins house for Spanish class Yay the only thing I know in Spanish that I say to people is 'I love your hair' and 'Hi I think I left my phone at your house' those two I say a lot I forget my phone every day I feel horrible but I still have it!**

**But anyway enjoy!**

It was a sunny day at the palm woods, and everyone was happy and having a fun time at the pool well except for one.

Kendall...He has been having weird dreams of the plant Earth and his eyes are changing a way weird green then what they are suppose to and that's not all when he goes to the palm woods park grass and trees seem to grow faster and he just doesn't know what's going on.

So right now he's pacing the living room when Logan came in.

"Hey dude what's up?" Logan said

Kendall, as a response, stopped pacing and glanced up for a second then went back to pacing.

"Ok what is up with for the past 3 days everyone is worried about you." Logan said as he put a hand on Kendall's shoulder to push him down on the couch with him but his hand lingers.

"Sorry I've been worrying you guys it's just that some things have been happening to me I always been thinking that they were pranks but it has been going on for a while now and I just now think that it's not a prank it's me."

"Well could you tell me what was going on with you maybe I could help." Logan said putting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I will never think that about you Kenny you're my best friend I will believe you promise."

"Ok, well I have been having these weird dreams about the Earth."

"That's not bad."

"Wait there's more…My eye color has been changing to a darker green or a light green instead of emerald."

"Well eye colors change" Logan said nervously

'_Oh come on he can't have his powers yet I'm not ready to tell the guys yet, well maybe he doesn't have them maybe he is going through something I don't know.' _Logan thought

"Then when I went to the park the other day I was just standing there and the trees and grass started growing so fast I thought the weeds were going to attack me." Kendall said moving his head so he could see Logan reacting, which by his face you could tell that he is nervous or scared.

"Umm, wow ok well I don't know what's wrong but I'm going to the pool to you know hang I'll talk to you later bye!" Logan said getting off the couch and sprinting to the front door.

"Weird." Kendall said once Logan left through the front door.

**LOGAN'S POV**

'_It's happening….But I'm not ready! Uggh I really hope this works out ok or I'm in big trouble.' _Logan thought as he went down to the pool to think.

**I feel I did a great job! 2****nd**** Chapter DONE! **

**Next chapter is going to be for Carlos!**

**Till next time I hope to update soon talk later bye!**

**R&amp;R and adiós por ahora! **

**I think I did that right oh well bye again!**

**-Destini .-.**


	3. Chapter 3:Carlos

**CARLOS POV**

Ok this is it! I'm about to jump from the roof and into the pool. I hope this works better than the other times but I'll tell you what happened later.

Ok 1…2…3

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I jumped off the roof to the pool.

"OWWW" I said as I got out of the pool.

'_Ok this happened every time I get into the pool. It gets hot like a hot tub.' _Carlos thought

"Carlos! What's wrong?" Logan asked as he ran up to me.

"The pool is like really hot. Look at my skin, it looks like I got a burn or something, and it's red."

Logan looked at my skin the back at my eyes and he looked scared.

"Loges what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to the pool and saw in my reflection that my eyes are glowing reddish orange and my hands are glowing a light glow of red.

'_What's happening to me?' _Carlos asked to himself scared.

"Let's get you back to the apartment." Logan said as he gave me a towel to dry off with and led me to the elevators so we can go up to the apartment.

"Logan, you're smart tell me what's happening to me!"

"Umm, sorry I don't know, but you need to calm down you look like you have fire in your eyes."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize." Logan said as we got off the elevator and to the apartment

"Hey guys…Woah! Carlos what happened to you!" Kendall said as he started looking me over.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

"Everything that's happening to you is the same as me except the fire part on you." Kendall said as he walks back to the couch.

"Really?" I said following him and we starting talking about what's happening to us.

**LOGAN'S POV**

'_Damn, Damn, Damn! Why does this have to happen now? I guess it's time to tell them before they start to want to question their new ability's. I wonder if James will figure it out soon.' _Logan thought

"Ahhhhh!" I heard in the bathroom.

'_I guess James figured it out?'_ Logan thought as he walked to the bathroom.

**DONE! I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE FOR JAMES BUT YOU GOT CARLOS NOW JAMES FIGURED IT OUT…..OR DID HE? HE COULD BE SCREAMING FOR ANYTHING BUT WHO KNOWS…WAIT I KNOW! YAY ME!**

**WILL UPDATE SOON MAYBE LATER DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS JUST MY FAVORITE STORY I MADE BY FAR. I LOVE IT!**

**ANYWAY BYE PEOPLE!**

**-DESTINI**


	4. Chapter 4:James

**TWICE IN ONE DAY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

James was now just waking up from his 'beauty sleep' and his hair is still perfect?**(1)**

"Uggh, why is it so cold?" James asked himself.

He went to his bathroom he shared with Carlos to take a shower and fix his hair.

**JAMES' POV**

When I entered the bathroom the first thing I did was check myself in the mirror.

And what I saw can't be real.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed

My hair is a snow colored white and my eyes are….just plain white.

'_What's happening?'_ I thought to myself.

"James! Are you okay?" I heard Logan through the door.

"NO!" I said unlocking the door and opening it.

"Look at this! My hair and my eyes they aren't normal! What's happening?" I asked

Logan just looked at me then under his breath he said 'shit'. He thinks I didn't hear it but I did.

"Did you have something to do with this?" I asked

"No! I would never do this and neither would the guys you should know that."

'_He's right I should.'_

"Ok, but how did this..Happen?" I asked pointing to my face and hair.

"Ok, look, get dressed and meet me downstairs I need to tell you guys something and it's important." That was the last thing he said before he left downstairs.

'_I hope whatever he is going to say goes with what is happening to me.' _I thought before I started my shower and got ready.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Why me, why did they have to get their powers now? I was fine with them not know and me protecting them from danger without them knowing I was. But NO! I hate this so much!

"Hey what was wrong with James?" Carlos asked

"I'll tell you in a minute then I'll tell you about what's wrong with you even though nothing's wrong, I'll explain when James gets down." I said

"But you said you didn't know what was wrong." Kendall said

"Like I said I'll explain."

It took 30 minutes for James to get downstairs. That's like a new record.

"Ok, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" James said as he sat down on the couch by Carlos, but maybe a little to close but Carlos doesn't seem to care I'll see about that.

"Umm ok, I know why you guys have different hair and eye colors and the glowing of the hands and the atmosphere around you is now different."

"Ok? Well could you tell us already, we really want to know?" Kendall said

"Ok, well the reason is that because you're…..Elementals." I blurted.

'_Wow way to blurt.' _I thought

**MY STORY ENDS HERE FOR NOW. SORRY BUT I WANTED TO GET JAMES OUT OF THE WAY SO I COULD GET TO THE ROMANCE AND ACTION IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

**(1): This happened to me once I had curls in my hair thought if I slept on them it will make my hair straight in the morning but no so I was happy!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'LL UPDATE SOON! **

**BYE! R&amp;R**

**-DESTINI**


	5. Chapter 5:Letter and Crystal

"Loges you shouldn't make fun of us right now even if it's the perfect time to." Carlos said.

Kendall and James nodding in agreement.

"I'm not making fun of you guys I'm telling you the truth. James the reason why you had streaks of white hair and white eyes is because you were feeling cold did you feel cold this morning at all?"

"Umm….Yeah actually I did how did you know?" James ask curiously

"Because I'm also an elemental."

"Come on Logan this is crazy we can't be…Elementals because they don't exist!" Kendall said making his eyes black.

"You need to calm down before you explode! I know a way you can believe me."

"Fine what?" After Kendall said that Logan got up from his spot in front of the guys and stood in front of them.

Logan took a deep breath and streaks of his hair and eyes turned blue then held his hand up to, out of nowhere, make a water ball and the size of a fist and made it disappear.

"That." He said sitting back down.

The guys were speechless. The first to come unparalyzed was Kendall.

"H-how did you do that?" He ask

"Like I said I'm elemental and so are you. Kendall, you're an Earth elemental, James you're an air elemental, and Carlos, even though I thought this is a dangerous power for you to have, you're a fire elemental, I'm water elemental and I was sent here to protect you." Logan said

"Wait protect us, why?" Carlos asked

"Because people want us, bad people and if we don't destroy them more than our powers will be at stake."

"But if we had powers this whole time then how come they never came till now?" James asked

"I don't know, I'm the only one that knows about your powers, well except the people after us and the head master of elements." Logan said

"Who is the head master of elements?"

"I am." A voice said behind the guys.

"Ahhhh!" The guys, except Logan, screamed.

"Who are you?" Carlos said standing behind Kendall

Logan doesn't know why but he started feeling something in his stomach tingly when he saw Carlos' hands on Kendall but he pushes all that in the back of his head for later.

"I'm Crystal the head master of all elements." Crystal said

Crystal looks young but older than the boys like in her late 20's like 28 or 29 years old. She has blonde hair with streaks of sliver and her eyes are a crystal blue, like Logan's but darker.

"Hey head master." Logan said going to Crystal to give her a special hand shake between them.

"Hello Logan, how are you? The last time I saw you, you were like 5 or 6 years old."

"I'm fine, the last time I saw you, was when you turned 3 or 400 years old. You look really young."

"Thank you. I clean out my pores."

"Wait your 500 years old?" Carlos asks

"No, I'm 499 thank you." Crystal said

"Oh." He said leaving a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Ok, so this is out head master and guardian but I'm your co-guardian if you want to call it that." Logan said to the guys.

"Wait how old are you for real?" Kendall asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm 18, meaning I get an upgrade on my powers which I hope I get today, because I never got them." Logan said turning to Crystal and changing his eyes to blue and making a pout.

"Logan you already got them." Crystal said

"What? When?"

"On your birthday like everyone else."

"Then what was my power?" He asked in curiosity

"To make giant waves with your mind." Crystal said happily

"Oh! That was the new power I thought I already had it."

"Nope, well I got to go I just wanted to show you new members who your head master is and that's me so good luck and have fun with your powers." Crystal said as a white light shinned around her and then she disappeared.

"That was fun huh?" Logan ask as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He said going to the door.

**LOGAN'S POV**

When I opened the door I expected a person not a letter but the weird thing about it is it has my name on it with some weird symbol I saw before but can't remember.

"Who is it, Logie?" Kendall said startling me.

"Oh I don't know it's just a letter here that I guess is for me." I said picking up the letter and going back to the bright orange couch after closing the door.

"Well, read it." Carlos said

"Ok." I said opening up the letter and started reading out loud.

'_Dear Logan Mitchell,_

_We are the 'Cross stones' we would like to say that, we're going to get you and your friends' powers and they will be ours, and once we have them we will destroy you and the world will be ours._

_Can't wait to see you again and this time we will be prepared for war, and we will win!_

_We'll come sooner or later and be prepared._

_The war is on._

_-Cross Stones'_

And that was the end of the letter.

'_Damn!'_

**I'M AWESOME I KNOW!**

**I MADE THIS LONGER EVEN THOUGH IT'S LIKE 900 WORDS IT STILL LONG AND I LIKE MY STORYS LONG.**

**CROSS STONES I LIKE IT HOW ABOUT YOU? I WAS THINKING ABOUT BONES WHEN I DID THIS SO I'M NOT SURE.**

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR NEXT UPDATE BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN DO IT THIS WEEK BECAUESE IT'S SCHOOL AND I'M NOT SURE BUT I'LL TRY.**

**SO BYE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD….LOOK AT MY POLL 'WHAT ELEMENTAL ARE YOU?'**

**ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE SOON BYE.**

**DEUCES!**


	6. Chapter 6:I don't think I care

**Ok here is chapter 6 Yay. I feel sad for some reason but it's not the chapter tho but it's raining and you know it feels depressing. But at least I have time to put up this chapter so YAY! **

**Enjoy!**

#################

"Umm, Logan, doesn't that note seem threatening to you?" James asked

"Duh James, Logan what does this mean?" Kendall asked

"Well I forgot to tell you one more thing. These people are the bad people they have been trying to take my powers since well forever and now that they know you activated your powers they are more certain to take them."

"Well, what do we do now?" Carlos asked

"Well I know one thing, I have to help you guys with your powers…..We are starting training!" Logan said getting up from his seat and speeding off to his room.

"Why do we need training I'm sure once we start we will already know what to do." James said taking out his lucky comb and looking at his reflection in his mirror when Logan popped up behind him.

"You don't know shit." Logan said scaring James making him jump a feet in the air.

"How did you do that!?" Carlos said with a huge smile on his face.

"All of you will be able to pop out of nowhere just like I did once you get your powers under control. Also James, once you start you have to more than just one simple training to control your powers to get the hang of them so we could fight." Logan instructed.

"Why do these people want our powers so bad?" Carlos asked

"Because Carlitos, our powers are the most powerful in the whole universe. If they take our powers, they will rule the world and kill every one of us on the planet of Earth, do you want that Carlos?" Logan asked as Carlos shook his head no.

"Good now we're on the same page, but like I was saying before that we start training I mean really we start tomorrow and get ready." Logan said

"Ok, well it's getting late and we have training tomorrow, let's go to bed and we will see what happens in the morning." Kendall said going to Logan and his shared room.

"Good night guys" Logan said running off with Kendall to their room.

"Good night." The other half of big time rush said as they went to their shared room.

**LOGAN'S POV**

As I walked to Kendall and I's shared room I started thinking that Kendall didn't seem so into having a power, I hope I can change his mind.

"Hey Ken, are you ok with this whole thing, you know, about us having powers?" I asked sitting by Kendall on his bed.

"I…I don't know, I mean we are in danger of criminals or whatever and I'm just worried about Carlos and James, you can't control them in any shape or form I'm just scared for them and you too." Kendall explained.

"Aww Kenny, yea I know you're worried but I'm here to tell you that you don't have to be. When I first met you when we were 3 I knew you were the one I had to protect from your powers but what happened today I guess I wasn't doing much but we can get through this together, you know we can." I said laying my head on Kendall's shoulder and wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I know Logie, come on lets go to bed." Kendall said returning my hug and standing up with me doing the same to change in our pajamas.

"Can I sleep with you, because well just because." I asked using my best puppy dog eyes I know Kendall can't resist.

"Sure Logie." He said letting me into his bed.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem Logan." Kendall said kissing my forehead which gave me shivers.

'_Ok something is wrong, why am I feeling this way towards Kendall? Stupid elemental hormones, but I don't think I mind, oh well I will figure it out later.'_ Logan thought before going to sleep in Kendall's arms.

**I think I did a great job! But short chapter I know. BUT OMG KOGAN MOMENT!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in like a week and I'm sorry I have writers block but I'm back!**

**But tell me how you like this chapter R&amp;R please and I will update soon! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:It's the hormones or maybe me

**Just a little A/N I'm sorry for who wants this to be Kames, Cargan, Jagan, Kenols, or something this is a Kogan and Jarlos sorry but still read so yeah ENJOY! **

**## ###########################**

**Logan's POV**

It was morning and everything from last night came back.

'_I can't believe they know about their powers and I can't believe that my worst enemy knows about them and are coming after us….What am I going to do?' _I thought as I got out of bed and looked to my side and saw Kendall is still sleeping.

So I got out of his bed quietly and looked at the clock.

It was only 6 in the morning, Gustavo gave us a week off thanks to Kelly, so I can use that time for the training and get the guys in control.

I got a fresh pair of boxers, some sweats, and a black tank top and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got into the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes changed. It only really does that when I'm stressed or angry, or sad, but really I can control that but the eyes just come and go.

After I took my shower and got changed, I went to wake up Kendall, but then that got me thinking.

Yesterday with what happened about Kendall and Carlos was jealousy. I'm not going to deny what I already know, it's the elemental hormones. I know stupid right? But, yeah, that's what they are.

The hormones can make you feel horny, sad, angry, calm, make you want to start a fight when you don't really want to, and the most common one of all, make you feel something deep for someone close like love if you want to call it that.

Kind of like a woman on her period.

But like I was saying, I'm going through the hormones and their making me feel like I like Kendall but more of a friend kind of way. Well I guess I can't pin the way I feel on the hormones; I actually liked Kendall more than a friend since we came here, but I know better than to tell him, and he will never find out.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone saying my name.

"Morning Logie." I heard Kendall said from the other side of the room.

I turned to face him just in time to see him stretch and his muscles flex.

'_God why?' _I thought as I tried to get some words to come out of my mouth.

"Umm…H-hey K-ken, I'm going to make some breakfast. Remember that we have training today and wake the other two please, thank you. " I said as I ran to the kitchen as fast as I can before Kendall could say a word.

Did I mention I had super speed, well I do.

I went to the fridge and saw a note, saying that Katie and her went to a spa or something and will be back in a week.

I started on making breakfast which is going to be pancakes (blueberry).

I know what you're thinking, maybe, that I'm mostly made out of the color blue and I wanted to make blueberry pancakes. I get you.

After I made to plates full of pancakes the guys finally came down, first Kendall, then James, and lastly Carlos.

"Morning guys." I said

"Morning." The guys replied.

"Today we have training and I see you guys are ready for it so eat and we'll go." I said looking at the guys' attire and deeming ready for training.

After the guys' and I ate I told them to sit on the couch so I could tell them the importance.

"Ok guys, we are going to be training in a secluded place in Minnesota-" I started but got cut off by Carlos.

"Wait we're going back to Minnesota? I don't think the Gustavo would give us the money for it, or would Mama Knight let us go for-"

"We're not going to stay there and we're not taking a plane, no one will know that we're going to Minnesota. We're going by portal." I explained.

"Portal?" James asked

"Once you guys get the hang of your powers and get to certain level in your training you can make your own dimension portal to wherever and whenever you want." I said

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to training." Kendall said standing from the couch to stand next to me, then the guys did the same.

I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on my powers and waved in front of my body in a up and down motion like when you unzip a zipper kind of motion.

Then in front of us was a large circle portal to a dark warehouse.

"You guys ready?" I asked in which I got three nods back.

We stepped into the portal and this is when training began.

**############################**

**I don't really like this chapter so much.**

**Tell me what you think and if you wanted this to be some other pairing tell me so I could MAYBE do something like a one-shot for that pairing but this is going to be a Kogan and Jarlos I'm so sorry.**

**Jarlos will be coming soon but not for at least 3 more chapters. Anyway this story focuses on Kogan anyway so yeah.**

**R&amp;R please and will update soon. BYE!**


	8. Authors Note: Please read!

**Authors Note: Please read!**

**I'm not going to be updating this story until next week, I hope. **

**I'm doing these one-shots I have been requested to do so I'm doing them.**

**Only two tho and I should update them soon but I'm in writers block and I don't know what to do for the next chapter for this story so if anyone could help me get out of this writers block I would appreciate it sooo much!**

**But the only things I got down so far for this story is…**

**Logan's POV**

"It's dark in here!" Carlos screamed making his voice echo through the warehouse.

"Way to point out the obvious." Kendall said

"This is actually the start of your training; all you need to do is activate your night vision eyes. Like how mine are right now." I said making my eyes shine in the dark so the guys could see my example.

"That's cool, and all but how exactly did you do it?" James said

"Just concentrate on the darkness and activate your eyes, it should work." I explained as the guys did what I said and when I saw that they all activated their eyes I started feeling really proud.

"We did it! Omg this is so cool!" Carlos said looking around.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Kendall said

"Ok now I'm going to turn on the lights, close your eyes so you won't damage your eyes." I said and just as they closed their eyes I waved my hand in the air and saw the familiar glow in my palm the lights flashed on around the warehouse.

"You can open your eyes now." I said as the guys rapidly blinked and adjusted to the lights.

"Ok so what's next in our training?" Kendall asked

**AHHHH! I don't know what's next or anything after that!**

**Help me! It would mean a lot.**

**Well I will get those one-shots whose names are 'Kenlos is our couples name' for **_RusherSeanLosG _**and 'Truth or Dare' their all Big Time Rush so yeah. **

**I'll update soon and yeah BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Read, Enjoy please!**

**Logan's POV**

"It's dark in here!" Carlos screamed making his voice echo through the warehouse.

"Way to point out the obvious." Kendall said

"This is actually the start of your training; all you need to do is activate your night vision eyes. Like how mine are right now." I said making my eyes shine in the dark so the guys could see my example.

"That's cool, and all but how exactly did you do it?" James said

"Just concentrate on the darkness and activate your eyes, it should work." I explained as the guys did what I said and when I saw that they all activated their eyes I started feeling really proud.

"We did it! Omg this is so cool!" Carlos said looking around.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Kendall said

"Ok now I'm going to turn on the lights, close your eyes so you won't damage your eyes." I said and just as they closed their eyes I waved my hand in the air and saw the familiar glow in my palm the lights flashed on around the warehouse.

"You can open your eyes now." I said as the guys rapidly blinked and adjusted to the lights.

"Ok so what's next in our training?" Kendall asked

"We are going to learn how to block." I said pacing in front of the guys before I turned and threw a water ball at James.

Also since he was not paying attention and was fixing his hair with his 'lucky comb', I hit him on the head getting his hair all wet.

The other guys and I were laughing at his caught off guard look on his face.

"LOGAN!" James yelled.

"You need to learn how to block attacks or that will happen but worse like Carlos throwing the fire ball at your head instead." I said

"Ahhhh!" James screamed

"If you want your hair dried and looking 'beautiful', use your powers to dry off the water." I instructed watching as James runs around like a chicken with no head.

"I don't know how." James said with a panic look on his face.

"Well that's why we're in training. James just work with the wetness on your head and activate your 'wind dry' powers." I said as the other two went to sit on some crates and watch.

"HOW!?" James screamed in my face.

"Ok first, back up, and second you are going to be the hardest part in our training." I said rubbing a hand down my face.

"Logan, why don't you just work on me?" Kendall asked standing from the crate and walking to stand in front of me.

"You have no idea how much I want to do that." I whispered** (A/N: I meant that in a dirty way sowwy)**

"What?" Kendall said

"Nothing! But really yes let's work with you, you're the easiest out of the three of you." I said grabbing Kendall's hand, which made me feel really weird, to the center of the warehouse with Carlos and James following.

"Ok Kendall, you have earth powers meaning that you control all of us-"I said before being cut off.

"I AM!" Kendall said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yea, but you don't control us exactly." I said

"I don't get it." Carlos said

"I mean that if we are ever in a battle or at war and we may feel weak he can help us gain energy from his power to us." I explained

"Oh." James said

"You still don't get it do you?" I asked

"Nope." James and Carlos said shaking their heads.

"Whatever, let's just start. Kendall show me what you know already, which I bet isn't a lot but enough." I said moving to the side to see what Kendall could do.

**Kendall's POV**

Once Logan stood to the side to give me space I felt like a part of me was missing, I think it's just my head messing with me.

I started to close my eyes and felt a tingle in my hand so I opened my eyes to see my hands glowing green, then all of a sudden the whole warehouse had long, tall grass everywhere.

"Ahhhh!" I heard James and Carlos scream.

"Aww I just cleaned the warehouse…I mean that' fine at least you activated your powers." Logan said giving me a nervous smile that makes me smile a little too.

"Ok it's getting late and I need to go talk to Crystal about something." Logan said waving his hand in the air with his glowing blue palm making all the grass go away.

"How did you do that?" Carlos asks

"I have my ways, now come on you guys need some sleep." Logan said opening the portal getting all of us to go through then closing it.

"Good night guys." Logan said opening another portal that I'm guessing is to Crystal.

"Night" James, Carlos and I said together going to our rooms.

Before I went to my room I turned to see Logan go but I see that he was already looking at me. He winked then went through the portal making me tingle.

"What is he doing to me?" I asked myself before going to my room the shower and go to bed.

**######################################**

**I finally finished chapter 8 sorry I have not been updating and stuff in a while :(**

**I would have but exams were this week and yea but I'm back yay! **

**Next chapter will be the conversation with Crystal and Logan about the feelings he kept have about with Kendall! FINALLY!**

**I have been wanting to write the next chapter for like ever since I made the first chapter and I finally get to do it! Also while writing this I was listening to Alive by Krewella (I'm inspired.)**

**So I guess I will update soon (I hope) and hope you guess have an amazing happy holidays!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9:Crystal and Logan's talk

**I'm back! Yay! I was supposed to update on Christmas but I didn't even know what the first sentence would be so I was sooo upset. I have wanted to write this chapter in awhile and I didn't even know what to write disappointing I know but I did it and here you go Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I don't do disclaimers a lot I noticed that now)**

**################################**

**Logan's POV**

'_Ok, what did I just do?' _I thought.

So before I left the apartment to the portal to Crystal I winked to Kendall. Not just any wink, a seductive yet 'I'll see you later' kind of wink.

See this is why I need to talk to Crystal she can help me. And that's where I found myself at Crystal's apartment door in the other dimension. So I knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Crystal yell from the other side of the door.

"It's Logan." I said

"OH! Hold on." Crystal said before I heard locks being unlocked and the door opening wide to see Crystal in her Pj's and hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Logan how's it been?" She asked me as she led me to her couch after I closed the door behind me.

And of course we sat down.

"Good, but I wanted to talk to you." I said

"Oh? And what did you want to talk about?" She asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"For the past few days I have been having these weird feelings about someone that I normally don't get for someone who I know." I said explaining

"You mean Kendall?" She said casually making me shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Remember when I came to your apartment and welcomed our new members?" Crystal said with a small smile creeping on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Well I saw the way you were looking at Kendall when Carlos put his hands on Kendall when he was scared of me from popping in."

"Oh well then yea but I already knew I liked Kendall." I said

"Then why did you come here for my help?" Crystal asked with narrowed eyes

"I wanted help getting Kendall to like me back."

"I thought he already did and were dating because of the way he was staring at your ass." She said making me blush.

"He was what?" I asked trying to see if I heard her correctly.

"Yeah just staring at it like it was a piece of sunflower seed **(1)**." Crystal said making me go beet red.

"Well what do I do? Should I do something?" I asked frantically

"I think you should just tell him. I'm so positive he likes you back hard." Crystal said with a smile on her face making me smile also.

"Thanks Crystal you always know what to say." I said standing from the couch and helping Crystal stand also leading us to the door.

"No problem at all Logan, glad I could help." Crystal said

"Bye and I guess I will see you soon." I said opening a portal to my dimension.

"Bye and stay safe." Crystal said closing the door before I could question her when she said that.

"Ok." I said to myself going through the portal to the apartment to notice it was completely dark.

'_The least they could do is leave some lights on.'_ I thought to myself.

I walked to Kendall and my room to find him asleep with his back to the wall.

"Why do you do this to me Kendall?" I asked myself as I walked up to him and crouched to the floor giving him a kiss on the cheek making him smile a little.

'_Goodnight Kendall.'_ I thought before going to get my night close and take a shower before going to bed.

**###################################################**

**Ok I did it I think it was not as exciting as I thought it was and that's disappointing :(**

**(1): I don't know why I put that there but Kendall is Earth and Crystal is like 500 years old so I wanted to see how that would go for that sentence.**

**I'm so sorry this is late but….. I don't have a good reason I can't use Christmas because it's over now so I guess I'm just lazy and I had writers block again so my reason is that :)**

**Hope you guys had an amazing holiday and I hope to update on new years to start off my new year amazing! So can't wait and yeah!**

**Bye will update soon and yea!**


	11. Authors Note 2: I'm not gone yet

**I'm so sorry…..**

**I have been so busy with everything else and starting a new story that I'm forgetting my main story here.**

**This is going to be a short A/N but I just wanted to tell you guys I'm not abandoning the story or anything I'm just jumping around from story to story the new story will not be on here just saying this now sorry.**

**I need I bit help with chapter 10 of W.E but I just hope I could get this done by next week cause I'm busy for like ever.**

**But if you want to know about the new story just PM me or something and just ask :)**

**I hope to get these stories done by the end of the week sooo….**

**I…Will….See….You…. Next…..Update… Peace.**


	12. Authors Note3: I'm coming back

**Hey..**

**Ummm When I said I hope to update next week I meant next month *Shyly smiling***

**But seriously I have been so busy with stuff and I got so stressed out trying to give you guys a story and other people a story and doing my school work and dodging trying to find a job, I may have been a little too stressed and I have been in the hospital for a couple days.**

**But I'm back, and I hope I could stay, and update this story more.**

**I just do to many authors notes.**

**I just need ideas :)**

**Well this was short but I'm glad to be back.**

**Also….**

**I….Will….See….. You….Guys…..Next…..Update…. Peace.**


End file.
